A New Rider
by Twixles
Summary: Well, the first thing i promise you is she aint some preppy bitchy Mary Sue who is so hott. Anyway, OCxViggo. If you like it review cuz thats the only way i'll update. Wanna see how many people like it. Sucky Summary I kno but wanted 2 get my point acros
1. Chapter 1

Name: Brenna Williams

Age: 19

Height: 5'7

Appearance: Long straight brown hair, blue eyes. "I consider myself to be descent. I don't think im hot or cute or whatever they call it.

Sports: Snowboarding is LIFE baby!

Bio: Brenna grew up in a quaint down in the western U.S.A. She often went to Colorado to practice her passion: Snowboarding. She doesn't talk about her homelife much, so we don't have much about it.

**This is just simple info. :P **

A girl sat in the airplane impatiently. She was fidgeting. Brenna had made it to the SSX competitions. She had never thought of herself as much of a snowboarder, but hey, she must have been good to get in to this big competition.

"We're here Miss." The pilot said gruffly.

"Thanks." She said back shortly. Brenna grabbed her bag and her cute pink snowboard.

"Well hello there Brenna!" DJ Atomika said jokingly.

"Hey Atomika!!" Brenna cried excitedly. She ran up and hugged the spiked hair DJ.

"Well, we're a little peppy today aren't we?" He said with a chuckle.

"Hell yes!" She said, pumping a fist in the air.

"Well, before you even touch the slopes you need to meet your competitors!" Atomika said, as he led her into the lodge.

"It's just me and the slopes. I don't give a crap about the people I'm competing with." She said toughly.

"Well, I wouldn't say it like that… that's the way Elise looked at it and now she's dating someone." Atomika said with a grin as he recalled the moment Elise had arrived.

"Besides, you might find yourself needing a few friends to watch your back for ya."

"Whateveh you say 'Tomika." She said with a rough grin.

And so enters Brenna.

Tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Brenna groaned. Atomika had explained that she had to meet the other competitors, and she wasn't looking forward to it. He had rushed her into the lodge on Peak 1. It was cozy, warmth radiating from the fireplace. It looked very welcoming, and she could smell hot chocolate.

"Everyone, gather around. You have some new competition." Atomika ordered. The room started to come alive and people began to shuffle to the middle.

"Everyone, this is Brenna." Atomika pointed out Brenna, who rolled her eyes at the way they all looked at her.

"Sup." She said bravely. They all seemed mute.

"Uhm.. I'm not so good with public speaking... but uh.. my name is Brenna Williams. I am from the U.S.A, in the west. So uh yeah... go snowboarding?" She said unsurely.

"I think we've stressed you're nerves enough, so i'll take over for you." Atomika said with a chuckle. "This is Kaori, that's Elise, there's Mac over there... Psymon is the one passed out on the couch... Nate's over there... Griff's next to Kaori... Allegra? Where are you?-" Atomika tried to point out everyone to her, but he was unsuccessful.

"Ok, Atomika, you're confusing the poor chick." Another voice popped up.

"Viggo…" Atomika started to protest.

He pushed his way to the front, and immediately Brenna blinked. She was stunned. He was _gorgeous. _

Viggo pointed at a brown headed girl. She smiled sweetly at Brenna, and immediately Brenna liked her.

"Kaori. Elise. Allegra. Zoe. Pysmon. Nate. Mac. Moby. Griff. And I'm Viggo." He had pointed everyone out clearly and easily, saying their names.

"T-thanks…" Brenna said quietly. Her face lit up with a grin. "Nice to meetcha guys."

"Ok, well I'm going to show Brenna to her room, but you guys make her feel at home… and play nice!" Atomika said mockingly.

Brenna rolled her eyes once again and punched him in the arm. "I'm no girly girl 'Tomika. You don't need to treat me like one."

"I might as well shave all your hair off and call you Bob then." He said, rolling his eyes at her as if to mock her once again.

"Whatever. Just show me to my room so I don't have to hurt you." She said teasingly.

Atomika led her down the hallway to an open bedroom. It had two nice, comfy looking beds. "Whose my roomie?" Brenna asked as she threw her suitcase onto one of the beds.

"You don't have one, so your all alone." Atomika replied as he set her snowboard to the side.

"Cool beans. Well, I'm going to unpack then go check everything out." Brenna said as she followed him to the door.

"Well if you need anything, let me know." He called as he walked down the hallway.

"Kay." She responded.

Brenna had finished unpacking her bag, and now she unwrapped her board. It was a light blue with a white line down the middle, then white stars exploding out of the line. It's glossy coat shone in the warm yellow light, and she felt excited to get outside and snowboard. She pulled on some warm black pants, a long sleeved black shirt, and a light blue jacket on. Her boots clunked as she walked towards the door.

Brenna locked her door with the key Atomika had left for her, and almost bolted down the hallway. She kept her pace at a fast walk, as though to keep her dignity, and took long meaningful strides towards the lounge. As she entered it, the room got quiet. People stared up at her. She noticed Kaori in the corner and waved with a friendly smile on her face. Kaori grinned and waved back, and stood up.

"Hey Brenna! We were just about to go get some practice in, wanna come?" She exclaimed.

"Sure!" Brenna cried excitedly. Suddenly she noticed that the lounge had gotten quiet again. Her face reddened slightly, and Kaori giggled. "I did not just do that."

"Hey girlies. Can I come and shred some snow with you?" once again, the same voice popped up, and Viggo was standing beside Brenna. She almost shrieked when she noticed him.

"Oh my god… you scared the crap out of me!" Brenna said, her arms folded.

"Sorry, I tend to have that effect on people.." He said with a lopsided grin.

Brenna let out a small girlish giggle and then slapped her hand over her mouth. "Once again, I did not just do that."

Viggo's laugh rang out in Brenna's ears. She could tell she was going to like him. A lot.

Viggo stared breathlessly at this new rider. She was everything to him. Beautiful, funny, and she seemed to have an attitude. He liked the way she stared at him, and her looks practically had him drooling. He knew she wasn't hot, but his heart pounded when he walked up to her. Even just seeing her for that first time almost made him loose his cool.

He could tell he was going to like her. A lot.


End file.
